D: Deep Night
by Keax
Summary: [non yaoi, songfic, Mitsui centric] Mitsui, his reminiscence and childhood ambitions. For MitsuiSelphie the Mitsui no Hime, from a Mitsui no Josee.


**'D' - DEEP NIGHT **

Song Credit: Midorikawa Hikaru – _Deep Night_; For **MitsuiSelphie**, the Mitsui no Hime, and her Mitsui's A-Z Fanfiction Archive

* * *

Mitsui crushed the beer can in his hand effortlessly. He casually glanced at his watch. It showed 11pm. He got up from the park bench and sauntered along the path. In the silent, lonely night, he only had his memories and thoughts for company.

_hateshinai sora made yukeru to omotte ita taiyou no mabushisa o itsuka tsukameru to shounen wa shinjiteta _

_(He thought he would fly through the boundless sky The boy thought he would be able to grasp the sun's brightness)_

FLASHBACK

"Mama, I'm going to be a pilot when I grow up!" Mitsui breathed excitedly as he grasped his mother's hand and pointed wildly at the airplane flying over in the sky above. "Really. You mustn't be afraid of heights like you are now then." His mother teased gently. Mitsui leaped high up into the air and as he landed, he mused thoughtfully." Mama... could I be a pro … professional basketball player and pilot at the same time? I want to play basketball like otou-san!" Mitsui beamed with pride over his father's success in his career as a professional basketball player.

His mother laughed and replied, "No, dear, you can't." Mitsui hesitated before finally deciding, "I'll grow as tall as otou-san and become a pro like him!"

* * *

'Newspaper Headline: Japan's Pro Basketball Player and Wife Dies in Plane Crash'

Mitsui grasped the newspaper tightly in his hand as he sobbed uncontrollably at his parents' funeral.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mitsui did nothing to stop his own recollections as he remembered how he hated planes and pilots from then on, blaming them for his parents' death. They had been on their way back from Italy where they had went for a second honeymoon. Mitsui was later sent to live with his bachelor uncle who rarely spends time with him due to his own hectic work schedule. Till now, he only regularly transfer money to Mitsui's bank account as he stays almost permanently in China because of his business.

_hoshi sae mo nai tokai no madenrou ni dakarenagara sugite yuku jidai no kanashimi o mitsumeteru_

_(Embraced in a skyscraper in a city where there aren't even stars, gazing at the sadness in his past)_

Mitsui steps into his apartment listlessly, slouching down onto the couch. He knew he ought to go to bed. He still had basketball practice tomorrow morning. He was only alone at night. In the day, he was content with people milling around him.

_itsuka kitto tadori tsuku darou atsui yume ga aru nara kizutsuita tori mo tsubasa o yasumete yagate tobitateru ima wa me o tojite hitori nemurou good night_

_(If you have a passionate dream injured birds also rest their wings before long they fly again now, closing your eyes, sleep alone good night)_

Mitsui picked up and examined the book in his hand carefully - _October Sky_, a story of a group of teenage boys, armed with their ambition, proceeded to build rockets in their small town and prove themselves just as worthy of praise.

He still never did forget his other ambition. He wanted to be a pilot. But after his parents' fatal deaths due to the plane crash, he gave it up. But ever so often, he found his mind wandering back to it. True, he was now living his other ambition, to play basketball and eventually, maybe play it professionally. Somehow, it wasn't enough. Not when he knew himself how much he had wanted to fly in the sky.

_modokashii itami mo nareru to omotte mita kawaranai mainichi no naka de hito wa minna sorezore ni ikiteru to _

_(You tried to get used to the irritating pain Each day never changes, everyone lives on)_

He got up and walked slowly to his bedroom. He did not want to look back on life and see any missed chances or regrets. But he had vowed to give up that dream. It haunts him ever so often, but he was used to the nagging reminder. The feeling never leaves, but he knew he'd live.

_fukiyou na mama kokoro wa osanai hi o akiramenai tenohira o nigitte mayonaka ni naite iru (Your clumsy heart doesn't want to give up the childhood days grasping it in your palm, crying in the night)_

What is the use of brooding about that? He knew when to let go. Mitsui sighed wordlessly. "I am not going to think about it anymore. No flying, no touching of the sky, no catching of the sunlight, no nothing. "he grumbled fiercely. He climbed tiredly into bed. "Good night." He called out to the empty apartment. He thought he heard his mother answer. He waited, almost as of anticipating his father to come in and tuck him in. "Stupid me." Mitsui closed his eyes.

_nani o dare o nakushita no darou atsui yume no kawari ni tachidomaru tame no kanashimi ja nai sa soshite asa wa kuru omoide o daite ima wa nemurou good night_

_(Who, what did you lose instead of your passionate dream? It's not a paralyzing sadness and morning is coming embracing your feelings, now sleep good night)_

"I have basketball. Father's gift, perhaps?" with this question and self-assurance, Mitsui drifted off to sleep in the deep night.


End file.
